Melisende van Jeruzalem
Melisende (1105 - 11 september 1161) was koningin van Jeruzalem na de dood van haar vader Boudewijn II van Jeruzalem. Familie Melisende was de oudste dochter van Boudewijn II van Jeruzalem en Morphia van Melitene, een Armeense prinses. Ze is vernoemd naar haar grootmoeder Melisende de Montlhery. Ze had drie jongere zussen, Alice, Hodierna en Loveta (of Yvetta), die later verantwoordelijk was voor de opvoeding van koningin Sybilla. Ze trouwde met Fulco van Anjou en kregen twee zonen die beide koning van Jeruzalem zouden worden: Boudewijn III en Amalrik I. Tweede Kruistocht In 1144 werd Edessa binnengevallen door de Seltsjoeken. Melisende reageerde hierop door een leger te sturen geleid door Manasses van Herges en Philip van Milly. Ook de graaf van Antiochië sloot zich aan dit leger, maar dit mocht niet baten: het christenleger werd verslagen. Na deze nederlaag zag Melisende zich genoodzaakt om een oproep voor hulp te sturen naar de paus. De paus verkondigde hierop de Tweede Kruistocht. Deze kruistocht werd geleid door Lodewijk van Frankrijk en Koenraad II van Duitsland. Het kruisvaardersleger kwam in 1148 aan in Akko en Lodewijk en Koenraad raadden hierop prins Boudewijn aan om een aanval te doen op Damascus. Koningin Melisende zag dit liever gebeuren op Aleppo, maar de aanval werd toch ingezet op Damascus. Het koninkrijk Jeruzalem bezat een broos vredesverdrag met Damascus en het verbreken hiervan kwam hen duur te staan. Een dergelijk vredesverdrag werd nooit meer gesloten. Na elf maanden van strijd trok Lodewijk VII van Frankrijk zich terug naar Frankrijk en kwam de Tweede Kruistocht daarmee feitelijk tot een einde. Melisende en Boudewijn De familiare moeder- en zoonrelatie tussen Melisende en Boudewijn III was goed, maar op het politieke vlak waren er nogal wat meningsverschillen. Zo weigerde Melisende Boudewijn meer macht te verlenen. Rond 1150 wilde Boudewijn zichzelf tot koning laten kronen zonder de aanwezigheid en instemming van zijn moeder, maar de Patriarch van Jeruzalem weigerde dit te accepteren. Er ontstond zelfs een kleine burgeroorlog, die leidde tot de val van Nablus en uiteindelijk zelfs van Jeruzalem. Boudewijn sloot zijn moeder en broer Amalrik op in de Toren van David, maar zelfs vanuit haar toren had ze nog steeds veel macht en invloed. In 1153 werd er vrede gesloten, maar ze werd wel formeel van haar troon gezet door haar zoon. Dood In 1161 kreeg Melisende een beroerte en was niet meer in staat om te regeren. Tijdens haar ziekbed werd ze verpleegd door haar zus Hodierna, die hiervoor over was gekomen uit Antiochië. Melisende kreeg ook koorts en overleed op 11 september 1161. Ze werd begraven naast haar moeder Morphia, in de kerk van Onze Vrouwe van Josaphat. Bronnen en Referenties * Hans E. Meyer, The history of queen Melissende of Jerusalem * Bernard Hamilton, Woman in the Crusader states * Women, Crusading and the Holy Land in Historical Narrative, by Natasha Hodgson, (Woodbridge: Boydell, 2007) * Uppity Women of the Medieval Times", by Vicki Leon. Conari Press, 1997 * Damsels Not in Distress: the True Story of Women in Medieval Times", by Andrea Hopkins, Ph.D. the Rosen Publishing Group, Inc. 2004 * René Grousset, L'Empire du Levant : Histoire de la Question d'Orient, 1949 des édition [[Categorie:Koning van Jeruzalem] br:Melisanda a Jeruzalem ca:Melisenda de Jerusalem cs:Melisenda Jeruzalémská de:Melisende (Jerusalem) el:Μελισσάνθη της Ιερουσαλήμ en:Melisende of Jerusalem es:Melisenda de Jerusalén fr:Mélisende de Jérusalem he:מליסנדה, מלכת ירושלים hu:Melisenda jeruzsálemi királynő id:Melisende dari Yerusalem it:Melisenda di Gerusalemme pl:Melisanda z Jerozolimy pt:Melisende de Jerusalém ru:Мелисенда Иерусалимская zh:梅利桑德 (耶路撒冷)